Doom Patrol (ME-1)
Formation Star of Fire Assemble...In a Non-Copyright Infringing Way "Well we just found out we're not alone in the universe in the most invasive way possible." - Black Lighting "It remains unclear why they are after the orange woman?" - Red Star "That doesn't matter, whoever they are, they brought this to us and are killing people." - The Flash "We've obviously came together to fight them, but I don't see a leader." - Red Star "Then you're not looking at me." - Knight Owl '' ''"Oh give me a break." - Atom "Whoa easy." - The Flash "Come on. I can't be the only one with reservations about the caped fascist bossing us around." "I mean...is he a fascist though? Plus he seems like he's got a plan." - Black Lightning "Alright listen up. We already have casualties. We need to create a perimeter and lock this shit down. I need a breakdown of your powers now."- Knight Owl "I'm the Flash... I'm fast" - The Flash "You're on the perimeter. None of these aliens get passed you. Turn them around, or take them out. Go." - Knight Owl Off the Grid ALARA They Need To be Put in Check (Birth of OMAC) I Had Strings But Now I'm Free Omega Sepulture Members First String KO ME-1.png|Knight Owl Black Techning ME-1.png|Black Lightning Pomfire ME-1.png|Starfire TheFlashME-1.png|The Flash Jarek Valor ME-1.png|Jaromír "Jarek" Kovář RFPP Atom II ME-1 Recrop.png|The Atom II Unite the Seven Niara Hassani Black Lion ME-1.png|Black Lion The Motto Debacle The members of the Doom Patrol, in a moment of leisure, contemplated a motto for their team. However, they could never truly agree on a motto. *Knight Owl suggested "Fight for those who cannot fight for themselves." **Kori and Jarek liked it, but Amir and Drake vetoed it down for being too long. *The Flash suggested "Let's cancel Doomsday" **They all agreed it was too chessy, but frequently used it in the heat of battle. *Starfire added a Tamranean proverb that translates to "Fight for the person standing next to you" **Will and Jarek liked it, Drake felt it was too long, and Amir's exact response was "I guess." *Knight Owl then jokingly suggested their motto be "I guess" Ultimately they tentatively agreed on "Defend the Defenseless." Trivia *The name Doom Patrol taken from the DC team, despite the fact that the ME-1 brand has more in common in essence with the Justice League. *At one point, all members of the Doom Patrol took the Pottermore test to learn which Hogwarts House they belonged to. **Will was sorted into Ravenclaw. ***He additionally learned his Patronus was a Leopard, a fact he found infuriating and incorrect, and Niara found hilarious. ***He was also sorted into the Thunderbird Ilvermorny house, which he found odd considering Horned Serpent seemed more like Ravenclaw. **Kori and Jarek were sorted into Hufflepuff. **Ramona and Amir were sorted into Gryffindor. **Niara was sorted into Slytherin. ***This was a mild scandal in Zambesi. Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:ME-1 Category:Teams